This invention relates to boat rudder systems and, more particularly, to a rudder system for a kayak that enables the kayak to be propelled, steered, and speed controlled without the use of a paddle or a user's hands.
A kayak is a relatively small personal watercraft that is popular for both recreational boaters and for fisherman. Such watercraft are relatively lightweight, easy to load and transport, and easy to control in stable water conditions. However, a kayak becomes difficult to maneuver, guide, or propel when a user desires to operate a fishing rod or otherwise does not desire to use his hands for operating a paddle.
Various devices have been proposed for propelling watercraft, such as electric motor powered propellers. Other devices have been proposed for guiding or steering kayaks, such as rudders with foot pedals. Although these devices are assumably effective for their intended purposes, no devices or proposals have ever been made for a rudder system that enables a kayak to be both propelled and steered without the use of a paddle controlled by a user's hands.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a rudder system for a kayak that enables a kayak to be selectively propelled without the use of a paddle. Further, it would be desirable to have a rudder system that enables a kayak to be steered without the use of a paddle. Finally, it would be desirable to have a rudder system that is easy to mount to a kayak, easily connectable to a battery, and easy to operate.